A New Moon
by XXCrazylySaneXX
Summary: This is how i imagine NewMoon would look if Bella had get over the Edward thing. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**Disclaimer**=I don't a thing here STEPHANIE MEYER does one it.

* * *

Edward POV

"_It will be as if I'd never existed," I promised to Bell, but know I can't get over myself. Though, it has been only four months since I left her, but I can't stop thinking of her, I suffer because of that it's like a piece of my non-existent soul. She was all my reason to live; now I can't stop thinking of her. I must go back to see her, Alice she said she was alright only sad because of me, because I left her. Carlisle said all is going to be ok, all is going to be ok, all is going to be ok, all is going to be ok……………._

I have to go back and check over her, but Alice keeps saying is everything is fine over there. Just a new student, Sean Kinsbulton, he and Bella are just friends, just friends. I feel so bad, it hurts me to think she has forgotten about me. **NO, NO, NO, NO! **Stop Edward! She deserves to be happy!

Victoria won't hurt her, no one has seen her, and everything is going to be fine.

* * *

End of chapter 1

Please Read&Review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer=I don't own a thing here.

* * *

"Sean, please stop! It tickles me," hissed-laughed Bella at Sean, the new kid. He had recently move to Forks and was the center of attention; he was tall a bit pale like her, dark chocolate eyes and curly short hair, also brown. They were sitting at the table with her usual friends, after the Cullen left town it had took her a while to reenter society, but when Sean arrived it had change it all. The first time they had met she was at her locker and he was talking with Mike and _accidentally_ bump with her, she didn't care and start talking with him until the bell rang they had to run to Biology. Bella sat were she and _him _used to, when he had sat near her she didn't really bother; just felt a small deja'vu.

"You guys better get a room," Mike told the rest of the table while trying to, unluckily, suppressed a laughed, soon all were laughing including Bella; _It feels so awesome to be back with them_, thought Bella while looking at Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben and Sean.

* * *

Bella POV

When I arrived home I saw Charlie was not there and so, decided to go to La Push and visited Jake.

"Hey Bells!" he cheered when I arrived to his house, "hope you have take care of the truck," he said as he patted the hood as if it were a dog. I sighed, " The truck is ok, if you want I can leave it here so you and it can pass a while together," I told him with a grim; "That would be nice, you know, but I preferred to talk to you," he told me as we head to his garage. And sit at some stools to talk and drink some sodas. Time went flying by, but I really didn't care I love to pass time with my Jacob. "So, why don't you stay for dinner?" asked Jake while finishing his soda. "Oh boy, Charlie would go home soon I haven't prepared his dinner! Sorry Jake got to leave," I told him while walking to my car. "I will call you tomorrow!" I told him while driving back to my house. "See ya!!" I heard Jacob screaming and waving his arm. I don't know why but it make me smile.

When I got home, thankfully Charlie hadn't arrived yet; so I started to make dinner. I decided to make some chicken salad_, I got to put Charlie on a diet_, I thought while cutting the chicken. _He is growing fat_. When he arrived all was set and ready, we ate quietly, and then he went to see TV at the leaving room. I told him goodnight and went to my room, the first thing I did was to close the window. "Some things got to be forgotten," I told myself; _I have to move on, they are not returning, I got to be strong for Charlie._

That night I dream about Sean kissing me at a beautiful clearing, just the two of us. It was so calm and perfect; maybe I can forget about him now.

* * *

I know is long but I hope is not that boring!!

Please Read&Review {flames are welcome, too}

Thanks to Princess Vampiress, {if that was not sarcasm, of course}


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own a thing here.

* * *

Bella's POV

When I woke up next morning the light that enter my room was green {from the book, I don't know what page} and there was a gentle breeze. I slowly sat down at my bed and saw that my clock said it was Saturday. I went downstairs and prepared some pancakes. When Charlie woke up, he was delighted to see his breakfast; after eating he told me he was coming late because of a good-bye-party to their later boss, and asked me if I wanted to go. I told him no and that I was probably going to Port Angels to see a movie with Angela or Jessica.

He went upstairs get dress and left with a _Take care of yourself; _I went upstairs and call Angela, "Hey Bella! How are you?" she answered the phone; "I'm fine, do you want to go to Port Angels and see a movie?" I asked her, hoping she would accepted. "…YES!! I'm going to call Ben to tell Mike. Is that ok to you?" she asked me. "It's perfect; matter if I invited Sean?" I was almost afraid to ask her. "There is no problem, she you at Ben house, ok? He is going to drive us." She was so cheer full at the idea. "Yeah, no problem.

After talking with Jessica to check, she called Sean and asked him if he wanted to go, he didn't answer immediately but told her to count him in. she closed the house and went to her truck and drive to mike house; inside there was everyone: Mike, Jessica, Ben, Angela, and Sean talking while holding a newspaper.

"Hey Bella!" Sean greeted her while giving her a quick hug. "We were discussing what movie to go and see," Angela explained, Mike continue, "We were thinking about _"Bloodbath"_ ; its summary says it's about a vampire how falls in love with a girl, but the his family tries to separate them at all cost." I mentally shuddered at the idea of that movie. Ben told us about another movie, "This one is _"Daylight Danger"_ and it's about a group of teens how founded an old church were there were buried the _living dead_," he finished and look at all of them. "I think that one would do, what do you guys think?" Asked Sean. "Yes," everyone said.

We got into Mike's father van and rode all the way to Port Angels, luckily it wasn't that crowd, and we buy the popcorns and the tickets. When we enter the room it was all quite.

XZXZXZXZ-At some point of the movie-XZXZXZXZXZXZ

Bella's POV

At this movie point the guys where running away from the creatures when suddenly, a black hair girl and falls and get devoured by the creatures; it was so bloody that I felt so scared that accidentally squeezed Sean hand that was resting at the armchair, he looked at me and then he smiled _so lovingly _that I smile at him back, "You can squeeze my hand all you want," he told me, holding my hand and looking back at the movie. I felt that I blushed and felt my faced to get hotter I looked back at the movie and squeeze his hand whenever I was afraid or they scared me, incredibly he never complain.

When the movie ended we went out of there talking how exited it was, never losing my grip on Sean's hand, he didn't complain rather look happy. Jessica look at me and smile at me and gave a thumbs up after seeing our hands.

When we got back to Mike's house, we watched a bit of television and we left. When I was getting to my truck Sean called me and told me if we could do something _alone _dumbfounded I only nod before replying him, "Yeah! I will call you." He looked at me and smiled at me, "OK, I will be waiting for it." He told me and left.

At the time I arrive, Charlie was looking at the sports channel, "How was your day?" I wouldn't lie to that, "It was fine. Goodnight Charlie," I said and went upstairs; mom just had a message asking how everything was I answered her. Got a shower, and happily went to bed still thinking about Sean.

* * *

**R&R please!!!**

**[Still..] Hoping this chapter wasn't that boring. And all that…**

**Psd: ****Flames are welcome ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing here.**

**Please R"R**

Chapter 4

* * *

Bella's POV

Today I slowly open my eyes and survey my room; it seems that I was looking for something but what? I sat at my bed and consider it, but I felt my mind clouded. I went downstairs and noted that Charlie was already gone, I went to have breakfast and sat at the chair admiring the table wood, eventually I grow bore and went upstairs bath and put on an old jean and a long sleeve shirt; it was getting cold. I went down stairs and dial Sean, I didn't have to wait that long before he answer the phone;

"Yeah?" Sean answered back, "Hi, it's me Bella, I was wondering what will you do today," I told him while blushing, I felt my face really hot. "Actually… I got nothing to do today," he told me, "Great, would you like to go walking at the forest with me or do you want to call Angela or Jessica?" I asked him really afraid of his answer. "I called Angela and she told me Ben got sick and that she was feeling really bad. So, it would just be me and you. Is that find with you?_" Of course!,_ I mentally screamed, it took me a second or two to make my brain and mouth to work together, "Yes, that's fine with me, so I see you…" I let him decide where. "… why don't I go to your house and then we go to the forest to explore and… I don't know, maybe we can find a clearing and eat something," he told. "Yeah… I kinda know a place." I told him and gave him the direction to get here.

Plplpllplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpllplplop-plplplplpplpllppplplpllplplplplplplppl

I was sitting at the front door waiting. In half an hour Sean arrived in his car,, it is nice I don't know what kind it was but it wasn't old nor new. "Hi Bella!" he call me while getting out of his car. We gave a small hug and asked me where we were going. I told him to follow me, and start to walk down the road, luckily I carried water and a map, and he help me to read it.

When we finally made it to the meadow we sat down admiring its beauty and talk nonsense, "It's a nice place," he said while surveying it again. "Yeah, it is a nice and tranquil place," I said and look at the small stream. When I look back he was looking at me and smile so lovely that I felt blushing and smile him back. He stands up and sat by my side and put an arm around my waist, I look him in the eye. We stayed like that for almost a minute, I felt my face moving toward his and he did the same. I closed my eyes and kissed him softly in the lips, when I broke apart I saw he was smiling and kissed me back very passionately.

We lay at the meadow soft, green grass and stare at each other eyes; eventually, we had to go back, as we walk he put his arm around me waist and held me close to him, I did the same. When we arrived, Charlie hadn't come home yet. We went inside for a couple of minutes until it was time for him to return to his house. "I will call you tomorrow," Sean told me as we walk to his car. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me softly in the lips, "Sweet dreams," he told me and left. I went back inside and Charlie arrived shortly after he left, "Had a nice day kid?" he asked me. I felt like blushing, "Yeah..Today was a good day. Goodnight," I told him and head to the stairs. "Ok, I'm going to watch television for a moment," he told me.

I went upstairs, shower and went back to be, I felt _so_ light and happy! I closed my eyes and went to sleep; the weirdest part was that I start to feel that someone was suffering because of that, I simply ignore it and went back to sleep.

* * *

**End of the chapter**

**Hoping it wasn't that boring; if it is I will re-write or erase it or modified it.**

**Flames are welcomed;**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter #5

**{fROM tHe pIt Of nO rEvIeWs!!} i RiSe FrOM!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing HERE**

**Read&Revie!!! PLEASE**

**so Bella was eighteen or seventeen at NewMoon, now, in my plot; she has like twenty-one and is at the university with Sean.**

* * *

3 years later

* * *

Edward POV

So, we return to Forks, just a little visit. When we arrived to our house everything is how we left it, noothing has change. Except that now Bella has left to university._ How could I be such a dumb and hope that she remember me? Well, i guess that after all, we weren't ment for each other. _

"Don't be so sad Ed," Alice told me. "Maybe she misses you, and thought that was better to leave this place that holds many memories to her." Maybe Alice was wright and I was over-reacting. If she could move on, so i can nothing i going to stop me from moving on. She could so can I.

* * *

Bella POV

I would have never imagine to get a scholarship so expensive, non the less it feels so good to be out of Forks!! I was thinking this when my phone started to ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Bella. Do you have plans for tonight?"

It was Sean, "No, im free. No test, no homework; no nothing." I told him. _Whats on his mind?_

as he talk i heard how his voice hesistated, but later it gain strenght; "Good. I...Umh... Will you like to go to dinner tonight with me. Just the two of us?" _Why is he so hesistant, it wouldn't be ther first time we eat alone. _"Ok, where and when do i meet you?" I asked him glancing at the clock. "I will go and pick you up." he told me. "Fine, but where are we going?" i asked him. Then he told me he had reservations for FouttainRouge. "Oh my... But, why there?" i asked him. _Why is he taking me to such a expensive a restaurant?_ "It's a surprise, well besides i almost get my medical degree." he told me. "Fine, I'll be waiting."

~Hour Later~

I heard his Audi Q1 coming, i was dress in a strapless,red-cocktail dress. I went downstairs and saw that he was wearing a tuxedo. _Gods he looks so handsome. "Ready?" _

_At FouttainRouge_

Our table was one of the best, it was outside, near a small creek, the mon shine overhead, and the lights were perfect. After we finish eating he said tp me, "You look really beautiful tonight. Well, you always look pretty to me." he gave a half-heart laugh.

"What trobles you?" i asked, afraid that he may want this to be over. He look me in the eye and said, "Idon't know how to do this." He moved to the creek and picked up a rock. "Here, for you." I laughed; "A rock?"

"Well...It's not just a rock. Open it." he told me and move a bit closer to me. "OK...As you say doctor." i laughed a bit. And then open it. Inside there was a ring, it was a gold band with little purple amethysts at the sides, and a blue sapphire in the middle. He took the ring in one hand and took mine in his, "Bella, we have been dating for a good long time. I love you so much, that i don't know how to prove it to you. Will you please marry me?" I was dumbfounded; it took me like ten seconds to make my mouth and brain to work together. "...yes. YES!!" i said and threw my arms around him. He smile and kissed me really passonated, he moved to my neck and back.

We went back to my room, and had some really good sex. As we lay in the bed, he played with my hair, and I admire my ring. "I will be right back," i told him and put a bat on. "Ok, i'll be waiting for you," he said and put on my tv. I rushed to the kitchen and called Angela, who was also in this university with Jessica. "HEY BELLA! Wuts up?"

"Sean just proposed to me!!" i screamed at her, She laughed "OMG!! It was time!! Let me get Jessica!! I will call you right back!!" she souted the end. I called Samantha, my one of my new friends, I really like her, she makes me feel laugh, and knows what to tell. "Say it again," she ordered me. "Sean proposed to me!!" i repeated her. "Say it again!!" she screamed. I was at mid sentence when she stopped me, "Did you said: I DO, or Yes?" i told her. "GODS!! Bella I'm so happy for you!! How is the ring?"

"Well it is a gold band with purple amethysts and a big sapphire in the middle."

"How does it shine? It's it a powerful or mediocre shine?"

"I...umh... Shines Really hard..."

"Cost?"

"Expensive."

"OMG!! He really means love to you!! For the last time, WHEN IS THE WEDDING???!?!"

"I don't know yet, we are going to discuss it."

"Fine, will you call me when you had deciede it? Please?!"

"Of course! You will be the first one to know it. Bye" i said, hung up, and went back to bed with Sean. We stayed there for a long time, eventually I fall asleep in his arms.

~NEXT MORNING~

When i woke up next morning I saw he was not there, instead there was a note and a white rose.

_SORRY! Had to go, didn't want to woke you up. So, I will call you after lunch. Love ya._

I felt so happy, I went to take a shower. Taked some cereal, and went to classes. There Angela,Samantha,Clarice, and Correen were waiting for me. I took my normal seat and they rushed, exept Sam, with a thousand questions..

_GODS!! Life for me is getting better!! How can I wished for more?_

* * *

**End of the chapter**

**How was it????????????????????**

**READ&REVIEW OR REVIEW&READ. IDK**

**OR YOU CAN READ WHILE AND THEN REVIEW!!!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS WELCOME!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing **

**Pleas Read&Review!!**

* * *

It was a nice sunny day and Bella couldn't be happier, except the news of her engagement with Sean had spread so quickly. Gods, only thirteen hours had passed and everyone new. Well it was kind of obvious, after all Sean's father was one of the most powerful men in the city.

"Hey Bella!" It was Sam, she had a kind of black-purple hair, fair skin, and dark green eyes; BFF. They had met the first day and were most of time together, along with Clarice and Correen, although they were kind of sly.

"Hello Sam, how has been your day?" I asked while she wrapped her left arm around my right arm. "Well kind of boring, the first period almost killed me! But enough 'bout me, lets talk about you and Sean."

"Ah… Well you quiet know almost everything about us and you were the first one to know about it." Seriously what was the big deal of getting engage? Or maybe it was because I was nineteen and he was twenty-one?

"Yeah,yeah, but I want to know more about the wedding!" When she finished she started to laugh, and so I, she was funny. "Well, we hadn't talked about it maybe at lunch we will. No need to worry you will be the first one to know. I swear." Well if she wasn't the first one she was to murder her.

"And I rather be! Haha, well got a lot of errands to run, bye," she said and we kissed each other cheeks. **(you know. Like the French a kiss in each cheek)**

Sean came to pick me up; he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and black pants and sneakers. "Hey sweet," he said and kissed me. "My mother said that she wants to talk to you, do I tell her later or know, sweet?" Sean's mother one of the most elegant women in this town. "Yeah is okay." When he hand the car phone I felt so horrible, and if she didn't gave us her blessing?

"Hello?"

"Hi Bella! How have you been my girl?" she didn't sound angry nor upset.

"Hi . thanks I've been find, and you?"

"Oh my girl, call me mom," _well that sound good, I think_, " An I've been find, happy that someone had finally loved my son. I want to discuss the wedding arrangements. How will you like to come and dinner with us? Now you are part of this family. _Well, at least she wasn't angry we were getting married! And she told me to call her mom!_

"Yeah…mom, that will be fine. Mind if we get there around seven-thirty?"

"No my girl! We'll be waiting, have a nice day!" And with that she hung up.

"Well, it wasn't that bad," I said looking at Sean who was pulling out of the parking lot, "she invited us to dinner at your house." I hope he isn't angry. "Great," he said looking at me and then back at the road. The last of the tripped was in a very comfortable silence, hearing the stereo.

When we arrived at our apartment I went for a shower and put on a soft pink dress, and a pair of earrings Sean's mother had gave me. He put a black satin shirt and matching pant and shoes.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Their house was big like three stories high with a garden at the front, with a lot of roses and a Venus fountain. The door was dark brown wood with an iron doorknob, his mother was seating at their front terrace wearing a dark pink cocktail dress, while drinking a martini.

"Hello," she said as we got out of the car, "Oh, look Bella our dresses match!" she said in a very cheerful tone. "Yeah, awesome," I answer back. Then she went to salute Sean, I admired the garden. Just then their daughter, Kayla, she always had a perfect than and red hair, like her mother. She was wearing a blue miniskirt, a black top and boots.

"Hi, Bella. Sorry I can't stay I have a party to rescue." She said and went to her Jaguar and left to the 'party she had to save.'

"Come lets go in, supper's getting cold." Said Sean's mother.

Dinner was great, they served duck with oranges and a very sweet Merlot. At our vanilla desert her mother asked me if I had tell it to my father. "No, I totally forgot it, I'm so clumsy."

"Well, why don't you go back to Forks and tell him face to face?"

"It's a very good idea, mom," said Sean looking at her. The he turned to me, "Will you like that Bella?"

"Yes, it's actually a terrific idea. I should go in a day or two." I said looking at them. They both looked please with my answer.

"Indeed, today is Wednesday; I will buy you a plane ticket for Friday. Will like to take Sam with you?" Sean's mother said. _Ok, she will buy me a plane ticket, and told me to take Sam with me? Is there any catch somewhere there? _"ok, thanks. But instead of Sam, why don't you come?" I asked her, afraid I might just insult her.

"Because I'm old, and plane rides make me dizzied, no better someone like Sam, besides I will reserved a beautiful place for the wedding, you will love it! And by the way, Sean and I, are going to seek for his tuxedo and his bestmen, and you will seek your mistresses," she said with a smile. I nod and smile back; when left I called Sam and asked her if she will come, she said yes.

Tonight I was wearing a fresh pair of pink shorts and strap shirt, Sean was at the side bathroom getting in his pjs, "Well it was better than I expected," he said from the bathroom. And I asked him why. "I thought she was going to say no and that we are to young for it, but she sounded very happy." He said as he closed the door of the bathroom. He lay by my side, "What are you thinking?" he asked me and start to caress my back.

"Nothing, just how time flies by. It feels like if one week ago I was in Forks, and the next month engage to a really nice guy," I told him. Then I started feel his lips kissing my back, I sat closer to him and kissed him passionately in the lips, while he continue caressing my back. He slowly put me down and kissed my neck softly, I just moan and wrapped my legs around his waist. "I love you," he murmured in my ear.

The he looked me at the face, I smile, "So do I." And he smile and continue kissing me, and we repeat last night activity.

* * *

**please R&R **

**i need to know how this chapter was cause i haven't update in what seems like a lifetime!**


End file.
